therian_sagafandomcom-20200223-history
Path to Lanfar by Thigrai
'The Path to Lanfar' Think you're too tough for the likes of Hawkoria? Can't get enough of a beating in the Arena's? Well then it's time to go to Lanfar. If you don't know, Lanfar is the Canada to Hawkoria's 'Murrica so, it's north. How aboot that? All the higher level materials are acquired there so if you've hit 20-25 in your Gathering professions you'll be wanting to head over. Before you even attempt this, you need to realize that it is no easy feat and will require decent gear and a good set of combat companions. So here's your checklist: *Full set of Firm Leather or better *Balanced Bronze weapon or better *2 Guards OR 2 Bears *Forest skill at 13 or better *Mountain 18 or Archeology 12 (in Beryl Park) *Yraen Assalan *(Optional) Wojtek If you ticked all those off like the true beast of an Adventurer you are, move on to the next paragraph. If you're missing gear, fix that up. If your Forest is low, get better clothing or some jewelry. If you're missing Yraen and/or Wojtek move to their respective sections below. Once you're ready to go to Lanfar you will need to complete a series of dungeons located on the Isles of Landel. They're called the Parks of Acacia, Beryl and Wolvera. In order to get to these dungeons you will need the quest Rumors of ghosts. You get it it from a guy called Karisto Kel in the Visitor's District of Hawkoria. He asks you to collect 7 "proofs of the intangible". These are notes you will get from the dungeons themselves. They're spread out over the three dungeons so you'll need to complete them all. Once you have accepted the quest head over to Craneharbor and take the boat to Landel. Once you have arrived explore for the locations below. Now before you go in you will need to know that each Park has 3 things in common. They each have a locked door, a key that does not open said locked door, and a guardian statue. The Guardian statue should only concern you if you are a Metal guy that's interested in prospecting Eliandel ore. If you are move down to the relevant section for more information, if not all you need to know is that there are three keys: *Green Gemstone Key: Found in Acacia Park, unlocks locked door in Beryl Park. *Ivory Key: Found in Beryl Park, unlocks locked door in Wolvera Park. *Wooden Key: Found in Wolvera Park, unlocks locked door in Acacia Park. Now your aim is to find 7 proofs. I don't remember precise locations, so I'm sorry about that, you'll have to find them for yourself. Once you're done, go back and deliver the quest. Karisto will unlock your first location in Lanfar: Enorwen's trading post To get to it you need to explore and find White Bridge Pillars and use them to cross over. Both locations are in the picture below. Once you find them, you can travel to Lanfar. Congratulations! 'Yraen Assalan' This section describes how to recruit the magnificent, the outrageous, the adjective here companion Yraen Assalan. This is a companion that puts all the other companions you can get in Hawkoria to shame. Words do not even begin to describe his awesomeness, if that's even a word, so I will demonstrate with a picture. So yeah. He has higher combat stats than anything you've seen so far, has a buttload of Leadership, and if you're a Fauna guy he has that too. You've seen him, now you want him right? Ofcourse you do. To recruit Yraen you need to first finish the Mushroom cave, which is the little dungeon near Craneharbor. After that is done go to the Visitor's District of Hawkoria and find Mave. She will have a quest for you called "Ruined engagement". Accept it, go to (52,181) and you will get an option to find the ring. Once you've found it, go back and claim your reward. Next you will go to Teasan village and accept the quest "My Apprentice". Go explore where it shows you and you will discover a dungeon called Serwin Tower. The apprentice has gotten himself into trouble and ofcourse we need to help him out. To do this we need to find 5 boxes. They are spread out in the dungeon. I would recommend you have a couple of companions and a good weapon to complete this dungeon, it's hard for beginners. You will need to defeat the Beast of Serwin Tower and obtain a Marble in the north wing. Just do it as shown below. After you finish the dungeon complete the quests you got and go back to Mave. She will give you a quest called A friend in need. She's of course talking about our soon-to-be buddy Yraen. Next we head over to (118,186) and explore until we find the Old Cabin. You may need to explore multiple times, it took me 4 tries to find it. Inside the cabin you will find Yraen whom you will rescue, and also his sword which you must take since it's so important to him. Check the map below. Once you have both Yraen and his sword, go back to Mave and finish the quest! Category:Guides